We Meet Again
by ShaniaTwainrox74
Summary: A friend of Amy's that moved is coming for a visit from New York to help a friend of hers move. Will Ephram get a big surprise or will he make new friends? Read and Find out for yourself!
1. Reunited

We Meet Again "Reunited"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or it's Characters, but I do own Christina Smith as far as I know!  
"Dad, Dad!" Amy screamed as she ran downstairs.  
  
"Yes Amy I'm in the kitchen!" came Dr. Abbott's voice in reply.  
  
Amy ran into the kitchen with a Hugh smile on her face. "Dad Do you remember Christina Smith?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah didn't she move to New York like 5 years ago?" Dr Abbott said.  
  
"Yeah, well a friend of hers is moving here today and she came down to help them move. She is going to be here for the rest of the summer. So can I go meet her at her friend's new house? She gave the address." Amy shouted.  
  
"Ok, when are they getting here?" Dr Abbott asked.  
  
"Actually they have been her for about 2 hours!" Amy Exclaimed.  
  
"Bye, but be home by super time" Dr. Abbott stated sternly.  
  
"I will!" Amy shouted over her shoulder as she exited the house.  
"Ding, Dong." When Dr. Brown heard the doorbell he went to get it. "Well hello Amy, If you want to speak to Ephram he is in his room" Dr. Brown stated and pointed over his shoulder. Amy took the hint and went to Ephram's room. Ephram heard a knock on his bedroom door over his blaring music. Ephram got up and went to the door and turning off his music on the way. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Amy standing there. "Grover, what are you doing here?" Ephram asked confused.  
  
"I stopped by to see if you wanted to come with me to meet my friend that is down the block, that you haven't met" Amy replied.  
  
"Sure but why isn't Collin going?" Ephram asked looking around to see if he was there.  
  
"He is bonding with his parents today. Plus I want to hang out with you" Amy exclaimed.  
  
Ephram raised one of his eyebrows and gave Amy the I know you lying look. Amy saw the look he was giving her and cracked. " Ok, ok! You caught me. My friend knows how much you have helped me and so she wants to meet you. She doesn't know your name except that I call you Ham" Amy explained.  
  
Ephram smiled and said "Ok, where is it I will have to meet you there because I have to finish getting ready."  
  
" It is eight houses down to the right. You can spot it easily because the moving truck is still there" Amy explained. Amy then left Ephram to get ready.  
As Amy got to the house she saw her friend Christina walking down the driveway. " Hey Amy long time no see" Christina shouted.  
  
"Yeah I know, how long are you staying?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"I'm staying the whole summer," Christina answered. Christina then noticed no one was with Amy. "Amy, where's the guy you said you would bring?"  
  
"Oh, he's coming, he had to do something so he said he would meet me here" Amy explained. Just then a voice rang out "Christy!"  
  
Christina looked over Amy's shoulder and screamed "Ephram!" Christina then got a puzzled look on her face and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, let me think about that. I live here!" Ephram exclaimed. Then Ephram walked up beside Amy. "What are you doing here?" Ephram asked.  
  
"I'm helping one of my friends move to Everwood. So you're the guy friend Amy told me about. Somehow you never seemed the type." Christina said.  
  
"The one and only. You just never saw that side of me because you were always pissed at someone" Ephram shouted.  
  
"Shut Up Mr. Meat" Christina joked.  
  
"Well, Ham happens to be short for Hamlet not Ham the deli meat" Ephram explained.  
  
"Yeah whatever, why don't you go help my friend out" Christina said winking.  
"Yeah, I will but I have to do something first. Oh, Amy you better run" Ephram yelled. Amy started to run and Ephram chased after her. Ephram then tackled Amy and started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop, Ephram!" Amy yelled as she stared laughing.  
  
"No, not until you wipe that smirk off your face" Ephram said also laughing.  
  
"Ephram, get off of Amy and get into the house. Amy come back over here I need to talk to you" Christina ordered.  
  
Ephram sighed and went into the house. Ephram wondered why Christina winked at him but he would find out soon enough.  
So what's the deal with you and my buddy Ephram?" Christina asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, we are just close friends" Amy stated.  
  
"Yeah well what I saw wasn't just friends it was something else. It seems to me that you and Ephram have great chemistry, in fact more chemistry then you have ever had with Collin" Christina stated.  
  
" Ok well Ephram likes me and we have kissed a couple of times. I like him so much and I know I can't live without him, but I'm not sure I'm ready to give Collin up," Amy explained.  
  
" Well, I guarantee Ephram won't be single much longer. If you know you can't live without him then why stay with Collin. Have you even told Ephram how you feel? Ephram maybe strong but Amy I know him really well and if he really loves someone and they die or break his heart, he can't handle that. When his mother died he almost committed suicide, but I convinced him otherwise. Amy what I'm trying to say is don't hurt him I can't see him go through again what he went though when his mom died" Christina explained.  
  
"I try not to, but I get so confused and I end up hurting him. I caused him to get drunk and I almost caused him to go back to New York, which would of broke my heart. That day I knew I couldn't live without him I just don't know how to tell him or how to let Collin go. I have been with Collin forever" Amy exclaimed as a few tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Amy, you have to let Collin go, as far as I can tell Ephram and you both love each other very much. If you tell him how you feel I know he will understand. Despite his dark, depressing life he has he really is a caring and understanding guy and even more so when a person he loves is involved" Christina stated.  
  
"When did you become so smart?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ephram, has taught me a lot by just being his friend and you can learn a lot from him" Christina shouted.  
  
"I will tell him later" Amy said satisfied and confident that it was now time to dump Collin.  
Ephram got into the house and looked around. Then he heard a female voice upstairs. That must be the person I was sent into help, Ephram thought. Ephram walked up the stairs and into the bedroom that was occupied by a female unpacking boxes. Just then Ephram saw the person pull out a picture that looked really familiar. Then it hit him; it was a picture of him. "Wow, I must know you if you have a picture of Ephram Brown because I'd have to say I'm Ephram Brown and the boy in that picture looked like me" Ephram joked. Just then the girl stopped unpacking boxes when Ephram had said his name. The girl then slowly turned around. Ephram looked at the girl and was think she looked awfully familiar when he realized who it was. It was...........  
I'm so mean. Yes I am. I will give you a big hint. I do not own the character he sees. It is someone mentioned on the show, in I believe 2 episodes. If you can't figure it out you will just have to wait and see. If you think you know who it is tell me who you think it is and leave your email and I will tell you if you are right. The next chapter will be up soon hopefully. There is going to be a small surprise in the 3rd chapter. The next chapter I won't tell you the name of but the third chapter is called "Nina" Please read and review. I want at least 5 positive reviews before I continue. Positive meaning saying that my story is great or nice polite constructive criticism. 


	2. Gwen Stefani

We Meet Again  
  
"Gwen Stefoni"  
  
"Katherine Adams is that you?" Ephram gasped. "Yes, I thought I would never see you again!" Katherine exclaimed. "I thought the same thing!" Ephram admitted. "Hold up a sec you said you were moving to Denver not Everwood" Katherine stated with a confused look on her face. "I told you that so you wouldn't know I was moving to the middle of nowhere" Ephram sighed. "I know now!" Katherine said with a laugh. "Well, do you want me to show you around Everwood and then get a bite to eat?" Ephram asked curious to see if she still liked him. "Sure we can leave now if you would like" Katherine replied happily. "Alright lets go" Ephram smiled. Then they left Katherine's room.  
  
Amy saw Ephram come out of the house. "Did she not want help or something?" Amy asked confused. Ephram smiled and replied "No, I'm going to show her around Everwood and then we are going to get some dinner." "Hitting on the new girl are we Ephram" Amy said sarcastically. "Well, actually I am going out with my girlfriend that I had before I had to move here" Ephram explained. "Y.Y...You had a girlfriend?" Amy stuttered. "Yeah, why you don't think I am likeable?" Ephram questioned. "No, but you never told me you had one" Amy gasped. Just then Katherine came out of the house. "I'm ready to go Effie" Katherine told Ephram as she walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Let's go, I will see you later Amy" Ephram called over his shoulder as they headed down the driveway.  
  
"Who is that?" Amy shouted as she turned to face Christina. "Well, I hate to break it to you but Ephram is no longer single. Her name is Katherine Adams, she is as Ephram calls her his Gwen Stefoni" Christina answered apologetically. "He told me about her but he never said they went out" Amy Screamed. "Don't worry about it Amy. Just give it time. If you and him were meant to be, you will be together" Christina reassured. "You know he told me to go back to Collin and then left to go home. I should have gone after him. It is all my fault that we are not together and now we will never be" Amy cried. "Amy, stop beating yourself up and forget about it. I bet the reason Ephram told you to go back to Collin was because he loved you and couldn't ask you to leave him. Plus I bet deep down Ephram knew if it was meant to be he would wind up with you. He may be clueless but he ain't stupid" Christina stated.  
  
As Ephram and Katherine walked into the dinner Nina smiled. "Hey Ephram, What would you like today?" Nina Asked. "My Usual, and She will have a grilled Cheese" Ephram answered. "Coming right up" Nina said with a wink. "Who is that? I can't believe after all this time you remember how much I love grilled cheese" Katherine exclaimed. As they sat down in the closest booth Ephram answered with "That is Nina our neighbor, She is sort of like a mother figure to me. How could I forget that you loved grilled cheese, I liked you for a year before we went out" Ephram explained.  
  
"So what is up with you and Amy?" Katherine asked curiously. "Well you see her boyfriend was in a coma and well I helped her through the rough time before and after he came out of the coma" Ephram explained. "So you guys aren't together Katherine said relived. "No, never were never will" Ephram replied. "So did you miss me?" Katherine wondered. "Yep, but not that much. Amy really needed me and in between helping her and arguing with my dad, there wasn't that much time left to miss anyone. Most of my energy that I left went to missing my mom. But at least I don't have to miss you anymore since you are moving here. "At least you missed me a little. I missed hanging out with you. I thought you lived in Denver, I was planning on going to visit you tomorrow while I was checking out the city" Katherine explained. "I lied, I didn't want you to know I was moving to the middle of no where" Ephram explained. "So you can still get caught and arrested here in the middle of no where from drinking under age. Don't deny it I heard all about you getting drunk at a party and getting caught. Your grandma told me all about it" Katherine stated. Ephram blushed and they both started cracking up.  
  
After the day was over and it was getting late out so Ephram took Katherine home. Ephram kissed Katherine goodnight and left. All the way home Ephram was confused. He was having feelings for two people and he didn't have a clue what he should do about it. When Ephram got home he went to bed. As he feel asleep he said to himself that he would sort all of it out later. Then he slowly feel asleep.  
  
So how did you like it? You guys are getting 3 chaps this time. It is my way of saying thanks for being patient with me for not updating. I bet you all were ready to rip my head off. That is expected. But please review and tell me how you like the chapter. 


	3. Nina

We Meet Again  
  
"Nina"  
  
"Ephram wake up!" Dr. Brown screamed as he shook his son awake. "I am up, now get out of my room" Ephram hollered. Dr. Brown then retreated out of the room. Ephram got dressed and quickly then went to the kitchen. Ephram saw a piece of paper with something scribbled on it lying on the counter. Ephram walked over and picked it up.  
  
The note read:  
Ephram, Delia and I will be out for the day. If you need anything Nina is there To help you. She also has something She would like to tell you.  
Dad  
  
Great! Just the person I need to talk to Ephram thought as he put the note back on the counter. Ephram headed next door. "Knock, Knock" Nina opened the door and said "Ephram what are you doing here?" "Well, I came here to talk to you about something and my dad left a note saying you had something you wanted to tell me" Ephram explained. "Oh, yea well come on in" Nina said as she stepped aside to let him in. They walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Nina asked. "Well, you know the people who just moved in down the street" Ephram started. Nina nodded so Ephram continued " Well, their daughter is my Ex and now my girlfriend. Her name is Katherine Adams." "I see, well congratulations for moving on from Amy" Nina Congratulated. " Well, no you see now I have feelings for Katherine and Amy and I don't know what to do about it so I was hoping you could help me out" Ephram explained. " Oh I see, well here is what I think you should do. I think you should keep going out with Katherine. Katherine could just as well be your soul mate as Amy could. So if you and Amy are meant to be it will happen eventually just give it time. Amy won't give up on Collin right now, so instead of waiting stay with Katherine. So basically I am saying give it time everything will happen the way it suppose to" Nina stated.  
  
"Thanks Nina, I feel so much better" Ephram exclaimed. "So Nina what was it that you needed to tell me?" Ephram questioned. " Well your dad is telling Delia and I volunteered to tell you since you and your dad aren't very close. Me and your dad are dating now that my divorce from Carl is final" Nina explained. " That is so awesome. I may not like my father that much but I have to admit you and my dad are perfect for each other. Ever since we moved here you have been a mother figure to me and Delia for that matter" Ephram admitted. "I have?" Nina asked shocked. "Yeah, my mom used to help me with things. You have given me plenty of advice and it made me feel that maybe I didn't totally lose my mom after all in the crash. Amy may have made me happy but you made me smile the most" Ephram explained.  
  
"So if your dad and I ever got married you wouldn't be mad and think I am trying to replace your mother?" Nina asked. " No! secretly for a while I dreaded the idea but after a while I realized how much I wanted you to be my new mother. Not because I kno that if you became my step mom my dad and me wouldn't fight, but because no matter what in my mind you will always be a mother to me. And I will always love you as much as I would if you became my mother. I know you will never try to replace my mom and I know that would never be your intention" Ephram exclaimed and blushed a little because of what he just said. Nina smiled and hugged Ephram. Ephram and Nina talked for a while before Ephram left because he had to go meet Katherine.  
  
"Hey Katherine" Ephram screamed. "Hey!" Katherine replied as Ephram walked up to her. "So are we going to hit the electronics store?" Ephram asked. "Yep but we are waiting for Amy and Collin. I invited them and we are going to eat lunch together after. I hope I didn't make you mad" Katherine stated. "No, it is fine" Ephram replied and immediately leaned over and kissed Katherine.  
  
Amy was walking with Collin across the street to meet Katherine and Ephram when she saw them Kissing. Immediately Amy felt sadness and jealousy spread through her veins like a wild fire. Ephram pulled away just as Collin and Amy walked up to them. Katherine smiled when she saw Amy there. "Why don't Amy and I go shopping while you guys do whatever you feel like doing unless you guys want to hold our bags of course" Katherine suggested. Amy at that note perked up. She was determined to find out why Ephram liked her so much. "Awesome Idea" Amy yelled.  
  
Ephram and Collin left Amy and Katherine to talk. "I hear you and Ephram have some history together" Amy stated. "Yeah, well he hasn't told me anything about you except that he helped you" Katherine started. Amy blushed, then Katherine said "you like him don't you?" "N.N..N.Noooooo" Amy stuttered. Katherine smiled "You and him have kissed before haven't you? He likes you I can tell and you like him I can tell by your answer" Katherine explained.  
  
"Ok, I do, but I don't know why he likes me I have been nothing but an asshole to him lately. I have done absolutely everything wrong. I want to dump Collin, but now I am afraid to because I might end up alone. I have fallen in love with Ephram. I have been in Love with him since I met him I just didn't want to admit it" Amy choked. "Well, have you tried to tell him how you feel?" Katherine asked. "No, because I don't know how to explain it to him. Now since you and him are together I have no chance with him" Amy whined. " Well actually, today I am going to break up with him. Amy he loves you. I see that and I don't want be in the middle of something that I know I should not be involved with. I want to remain friends with him but h is to in love with you for me to even have a long term relationship with him" Katherine explained. "Okay so what about the kiss, you were totally enjoying it" Amy said confused. " Well, I like kissing him and I missed that when he moved. But I swear it won't ever happen when you guys get together" Katherine promised. " So I will break things off with Collin and then tell Ephram how I feel about him. But the question is when?" Amy said. "At lunch" was all Katherine said before they headed to Mama Joy's.  
  
How did you like it? Thanks for being patient with me. Thank you to all that review my stories. I love hearing what u think. One more chapter coming at you today so read on! 


	4. While You Were Sleeping

We Meet Again  
  
"While you were Sleeping"  
  
"Hey! Sorry we are late girls" Ephram and Collin said in unison. The boys sat down Ephram by Amy and Collin by Katherine. "Collin can you scoot out for a second I have to go to the bathroom" Katherine stated. "Sure I have to go to" Collin replied as they walked toward the bathrooms.  
  
"Ephram.." "Amy..." they both said to each other at the same time. "You go first" Ephram said. " Ok, Ephram do you like me the way you used to?" Amy asked. " Yes" Ephram replied confused. "Well that is how I feel about you. Ephram I have fallen in love with you and I have just to scared and stupid to tell you and act on my feelings" Amy explained starting to cry. Ephram just sat there staring at Amy in shock trying to digest all the words he has been dying to hear for so long. "Ephram, say something please" Amy pleaded. "I...I.. I love you to Amy, but it doesn't matter because you are still with Collin and you most likely still love him and will never dump him" Ephram screamed and quickly got up and ran out of Mama Joe's.  
  
"Sorry" Ephram said to Katherine as he bumped into her on his way out of the restaurant. Katherine immediately when over to Amy and asked "What's wrong with Ephram?" "I told him that I loved him and then he said that he loved me to, then said something about Collin and left" Amy cried. "You forgot to mention you were breaking up with Collin didn't you?" Katherine asked figuring out what was wrong. Amy nodded and Katherine ran out of the restaurant to stop Ephram.  
  
"Ephram, please wait!" Katherine screamed. "Katherine just leave me alone" Ephram yelled over his shoulder. Katherine then ran up to Ephram and grabbed his arm. "Katherine what the hell do you want?" Ephram yelled. "I want you to stop calm down and listen to what I have to say" Katherine stated. "Fine" Ephram screams pissed. "So why exactly are you upset?" Katherine asked. "She says she loves me and feels the same way I do. But I know she won't dump Collin for me. She doesn't realize how much it hurts" Ephram explained. "Ephram, if you knew her side of the story you wouldn't get her anymore. So do me a favor and listen to what she has to say" Katherine suggested sincerely. "Ephram hesitated but then agreed. So they started to walk back to Mama Joes.  
  
Meanwhile at the Restaurant*  
  
"Hey, Collin" Amy said as Collin sat in the booth across from Amy. Collin looked around and asked, "Where's everyone?" "They left for a bit" Amy lied. "I see" Collin replied. "Collin I need to tell you something. Don't interrupt when I telling you this. Collin being your girlfriend is great, but it is time I start to follow my heart and mind. Collin I am not in love with you anymore. I'm in love with Ephram. Collin looked stunned but managed to get out, "So are we breaking up?" "Yes, Collin we are breaking up. I fell in love with a boy that isn't you and it is about time that I be with him instead of you" Amy exclaimed. "Ok, but I have to know one thing" Collin replied. "Yeah, sure what is it?" Amy questioned. "When did you fall in love with him?" Collin asked. "While you were sleeping" was all Amy said. "well, I guess I will leave then" Collin said as he saw Ephram enter the restaurant. "Friends?" Collin said putting his hand out. "Friends" Amy said.  
  
What did you think? The next chapter is coming soon. 


End file.
